


Rest

by xseaxwitchx



Series: Snape Appreciation Month 2k17 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poems, my boy, my sad sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xseaxwitchx/pseuds/xseaxwitchx
Summary: Rest child, for now your work is over;You’ve exhausted your defensesAnd lived under a mask, or three.





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a tumblr; come say hi!

Rest child, for now your work is over;

You’ve exhausted your defenses

And lived under a mask, or three.

 

Never have you known who you truly were

With the faded scars of a belt and angry red skin,

A man with a bottle and a woman with fragile porcelain

And you, tormented day in and day out

With nowhere to call home

Except a little redhead.

 

Ah yes I remember, distinctly in summer

How you watched from the bushes,

Your eyes full of envy,

Because on the swings sat a picturesque friendship

Approached the redhead you did, all shyness and nerves.

 

You took pride in befriending the girl

And being animated in your excitement

To illustrate to her the wonderful world of magic.

You finally felt loved by another.

 

Both of you went excitedly off to Hogwarts,

Beginning with smiles

And ending with tension

As she was sorted into red and gold

And you into green and silver.

 

Tensions ran high

As the years went on;

Hogwarts turned into another hell

And homed a betrayal that scarred you too deeply.

 

Life was never fair;

You were never given a chance to dream,

With being pulled left and right;

Maybe now you’ll find peace.

 

Rest child, for now your work is over;

You’ve exhausted your defenses

And lived under a mask, or three.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a rough poem


End file.
